


Angels Eat Ice-cream

by heartshaped_frerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshaped_frerard/pseuds/heartshaped_frerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard’s mother was a little unusual (or as Frank’s mother liked to say, “eccentric”) and had whisked him and his little brother Mikey off on a road trip for the six weeks of summer, to see all sorts of art galleries and bands and the fucking grand canyon, leaving Frank all alone. Frank had definitely missed Gerard.</p><p>When he finally got to Gerard’s house Frank was so completely in his own little world that he walked straight past it. He heard someone pointedly clearing their throat behind him and whipped around, only to suck in a giant gulp of air and choke on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Eat Ice-cream

When Frank woke up on the morning of the first day back at school, the sun was already streaming through the window onto the clothes, CD’s and pizza boxes that littered Frank’s bedroom floor. He half sat up and looked around him, his long brown hair sticking up at odd angles and yesterday’s eyeliner smudged under his eyes in dark circles, and muttered to himself. 

“Shit. Oh fuck.” He was late.

Within ten minutes he was downstairs, having run his fingers through his hair and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans with rips at the knees, and an old misfits t-shirt. His mother had already left for work, so he grabbed his key from the bowl by the door and said goodbye to the little dog that bounced excitedly at his feet.

“Be good for your Frankie, Mama.”

As Frank walked, he thought of Gerard. Frank walked two miles to his high school in Belleville, New Jersey everyday with his best friend Gerard, who met him half way. They had been friends since the start of middle school, when an incredibly nervous 11 year old Gerard had asked Frank if he could sit next to him in Biology. In his nervousness he said “Um H-Hi. Is this seat e-eaten?” and then blushed the darkest shade of red Frank had ever seen. He grinned and patted the chair beside him, since Gerard had a cute smile and was wearing a batman shirt. Since then they’d been inseparable. 

Frank pulled his thoughts away from Gerard to cross the road without dying, scuffing his converse in the dust. Gerard hadn’t had a great start to high school. He was a little chubby to say the least, could always be found hunched over a comic book, and sported a mousey brown bowl cut that his mom did herself. Not to mention the “gay” rumours. Frank was too small to be of much use when Gerard got picked on, and he just hoped that this year things would be better.

He turned the last corner onto Gerard’s road. Gerard. Frank found himself grinning stupidly and he hurried along a little faster, his black shoulder bag bashing against his legs. Gerard’s mother was a little unusual (or as Frank’s mother liked to say, “eccentric”) and had whisked him and his little brother Mikey off on a road trip for the six weeks of summer, to see all sorts of art galleries and bands and the fucking grand canyon, leaving Frank all alone. Frank had definitely missed Gerard.

When he finally got to Gerard’s house Frank was so completely in his own little world that he walked straight past it. He heard someone pointedly clearing their throat behind him and whipped around, only to suck in a giant gulp of air and choke on it. 

Gerard was leaning casually against his gate, grinning. His hair had grown since Frank last saw him, falling sexily across his eyes and flicking messily in unexpected places, although most noticeably he’d dyed it midnight black. He’d definitely lost weight- his cute chubbiness was still there, but Frank could see cheekbones, and he was wearing tight black jeans that clung to him perfectly. He had rolled the sleeves up on an equally tight black leather jacket, and was holding Starbucks coffee in one hand. His eyes glinted with amusement and were smudged with black. 

“Hey Frankie”, he said, still smiling. “You miss me?”

“Dude. What-I. GERARD?”

Gerard giggled, showing all his tiny perfect teeth as Frank poked at him and felt his new jacket in disbelief, eventually resorting to tickling to make sure his best friend was really there. Gerard gave a little yelp.

“You’re going to make me spill coffee on you, fucker. Come on lets go, I’ll tell you about my trip.”

Feeling rather light-headed Frank followed Gerard as he strutted along, flipping his black hair off his face. 

* * *

Ray flung himself down in the seat next to Frank in their last class of the day, his curly hair as wild as ever. 

“‘Sup Frank” he said, nudging him. 

Frank grunted in response, staring at nothing in particular. Frank’s timetable meant he didn't have any classes with Gerard, but he’d thought of nothing but him all day. Every time he tried to concentrate his thoughts wandered back to the swish of fringe and the tight black leather, and the smudges under his hazel eyes. And the rest of 11th grade wasn't helping. 

“Did you see Gerard Way?”

“Oh my god, I would tap that”

“He’s changed so much! Do you think he’s single?”

No-one except Frank had even noticed Gerard before, except to shove him in the hallways and cram him into his locker. Frank had always had a thing for Gerard, bowl cut, nerdy clothes and all, and now that he was… well… smoking hot in everybody else’s eyes too it made Frank angry. They didn’t deserve him.

Ray was saying something beside him, sounding irritated.

“Frank? Hello?”

“Yeah, sorry...” He muttered, distractedly.

“Did you see Gerard this morning?” Ray said, grinning.

Frank sighed to himself. “Yeah I did.” 

“Awesome right? His mom gave him a complete makeover on their trip. I wish my mom was that cool.”

For the rest of the lesson Frank’s teacher droned about Shakespeare (although it could have been about trigonometry, or the civil war, or amino acids for all Frank knew, as he hadn't even noticed what class he was in) and Ray tried to make whispered conversation about shitty horror movies and this band he saw in the summer, and Frank just stared out the window and imagined what it would be like to kiss Gerard. 

* * *

 

When the bell finally rang Frank thought about just rushing home without waiting for Gerard like he normally would. But when he fought his way through the crowd of chattering people to the school gate, he found him waiting for him, looking like a dark, slightly sweaty angel. His heart flipped and beat hard inside his chest.

“Hey Frankie”, he said as he sauntered over. A cluster of giggling girls had formed nearby, eyeing Gerard, but he seemed oblivious as he gave Frank his biggest smile. He gulped.

“H-Hi Gee...”

“I didn’t see you at Lunch, everything alright?” 

Gerard touched Frank’s arm and his heart leapt wildly, slamming against his ribcage like it was trying to escape.  
“Why am I acting like this?” Frank thought “It’s Gerard”. Sure there had been many times he had thought of flinging his arms around him and kissing him, but he had never felt like this. Frank stared at Gerard’s chipped black nail polish.

“Yeah everything’s fine, just busy y’know?”

Gerard raises his eyebrows at him. “Uhuh sure. Come on we’re going the long way home, I want to take you somewhere.”

* * *  
The ice-cream parlour was small but busy, and Gerard dragged Frank towards the stools by the window. Frank had passed by it before but had never been in, not even with Gerard. The general colour scheme was light pink and blue, and the sign above the till read “Angelic Ice-Cream”, with big white angel wings on both sides. Frank expected Gerard to look dark and out of place here, but when he looked at his cute face and the way his eyes shone as he eyed all the different ice cream flavours, it seemed just right. They both ordered strawberry. It came in little tubs with sprinkles in the swirl of pink, and the little metal spoons had silver wings at the top on either side. 

Frank shovelled his ice-cream eagerly, trying to make the situation manlier than it was, while Gerard spooned delicately. He kept glancing at Frank and then looking away, as if wanting to speak but unsure of what to say.

“This is nice” Frank said finally. Gerard smiled, his cheeks red. “Did you want to tell me something?” he pushed.

“Yeah actually…Frank I noticed you avoiding me today and Bob said you were a little…off. I want you to know I’m still the same Gerard. I’m still your best friend who lives in the basement and likes Dungeons and Dragons. And…I still feel the same about you” He said, fiddling with his tub of ice-cream.

“About me?” Frank whispered.

“Yeah…” said Gerard, grinning. “About you.”

And with that Gerard wiped the ice-cream from his mouth, leant towards Frank on his pink and blue swirly bar stool, and softly kissed Frank right there. 

* * *  
They stayed a long time, huddled close talking and giggling, before walking home together. Gerard held Frank’s hand the whole way, his leather jacket slung around Frank’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first frerard, please please let me know what you think in the comments! :)


End file.
